Gyffism
''The Beginning Beriador Known as the Greatest God of Mankind. He is believed to Protect Mankind to this day. Beriador is believed to have existed before time even existed, he is believed to have created time and the universe its self. Before the creation of the planets and Life amoung them, Beriador created his first creation, a son, who Beriador named Barnim. Beriador, with the help of Barnim created the Planets, and Beriador created life amoung them. King Barnim Gryf Known as, Griffinblood, and heir to the Seat of Confederated Kings, is the Son of God (Beriador). Barnim is worshipped as the protector and patron of just rulership and civil society. After the creation of the universe in the closing of the 1st Era in the Year of our lord 1400AWB Beriador looked upon the world and began to want his people on the Planet Earth known as Mankind to finally be united under a Divine Orderly Nation of his Guidance. He located a Royal family that would suit his needs and follow his guidance, he found the Gryf Dynasty a Noble family that just recently ascended to Royalty, in the Newly Founded Kingdom of Pomerania, kingdom -1st kingdom destroyed who were already Gryffites. Beriador put his plan in to action in the year of 1405AWB on the cold winter Night of November the 3rd. Beriador then asked his son Barnim to descend in to the Form of a mortal in the womb of the Queen of Pomerania and be his (Beriador) Leading Guidance. Knowing that the Queen was already pregnant with another, Beriador allowed the other un born child to live and Barnim took on the form as it's twin. Beriador Sent a Angel to tell Queen Amora of Pomerania before hand of his action, and so she named him as such Barnim. Later when the King of Pomerania Died Barnim's Twin Brother ascended to the throne. 10 years laterLater his brother abdicated due to a Peasant revolt, Which later allowed Barnim to ascend to the Throne. King Barnim Gryf conquered almost all of Europa and began the Second Era, as well the Third Empire, renowned to be the Gryf Dynasty. Prior to his death he is believed to have reascended to to the Heavens as the son of the God of Man, War & Modern Society. Less prominent sects, such as the Barnim Cult, were inspired by his apotheosis.Barnim, Barnim or Griffin of the North (a name given by the Vulcanus of High Brekka to accompany his birth as Griffinblood) is a patron of questing heroes. Beriador is referred to as the One in the phrase "The Twelve and the One", as there was originally only Beriador & Barnim before the 12 Angelics ascended to Angelichood. Later when the 12 Angelics were created, shrines to them were created in the Temple of the One, later the Temple was renamed to "The Temple of the Twelve & the One" in Stettin. When Barnim Gryf died in 1474 at 59 years old, his son Casimir V Gryf ascended to the throne as the 2nd Kaiser of the Promania 'Gryffism After Barnim' Later in the Second Era in the year 1515 the Imperial Gyf Dynasty lost the Imperial throne when Kaiser Wartislaw XVI Gryf was assasinated in his chambers by Dulinneth Cultists, Wartislaw had no heirs and as such the Main Gryf branch died out. With the Throne of Confederated Kings vacant, the Imperial Ministry located the next aparent heir to the throne, subsequently that heir came from the Cadet Branch of "Stanflia" originally created by Kaiser Wartislaw XV's second son Prince Vladimer von Stanflia. The heir was Duke Franz von Stanflia of Pomerelia, who later ascended to the Imperial throne as the First Imperial Stanflia. Due to the spiritual significants of the Gryf Dynasty, the worship of the Gryfs & the belief that only one who is born a Griffinblood can wield the power of the Seat of confederated kings, the Empire was close to civil war as many who believed in Barnim were throwing up arms against the non direct Griffinblood As tenses rose in the empire, high up on High Brekka, the "Holy Body fo Elders" also known as "The Vulcanus" meditated and examined the troublesome issue below. 'End of the First Holy Civil War / Start of a New Era' Four years had past and war between the states had already broken out between those who accepted their new Kaiser & were loyal to the Empire, and those who were loyal to a pretender Gryf by the name of "John Frisher von Gryf" Who they believed was a true Griffinblood, but only the Vulcanus could truly know. Only 2 years in the Holy War for the throne was Kaiser Franz von Stanflia close to losing the bloody war. But as the end grew close a noise came from High Brekka that could be heard echoing throughout the mountains of Europa, this sound meant the Vulcanus were coming. The War stopped in its tracks as people began racing to the Imperial city of Stettin to hear the words of the Vulcanus. "It was said and shall be written that we the Vulcanus have discovered that as the distant Griffinblood of their Forefathers, runs through their veins the Stanflia Dynasty is, in fact, the Gryf Dynasty! And are as Divine as Barnim himself. Praise Barnim!" The Vulcanus announced Barnim Worship was to be reformed to suit the change. One such change was that from then on the Stanflia Dynasty were Griffinbloods. For those who wish to hear what came of the pretender Gryf "John Fisher Gryf, he and his remaining followers fled to the remote Island of Malta where "The Holy Order of the Knights of Saint John Gryf" was founded & resides to this day, (Sub page can be found on the Order & its beliefs) Summary of the Knights of Saint John Gryf Traditions of Gryffism 1. Every Sunday one who is the head of their household/ family must take their best cow or pig and take it to the "Temple of the Twelve Angelics & the One " to the Alter of Beriador & give thanks by putting your offering (cow/pig) in the burnt offerings pit. After your offering has been burned in the pit you & your family will be blessed for another week. 2. Gryffites are to follow Barnim's example by mimicking his actions, shown as the following... I. Kind but assertive. II. Humble. III. Always on guard. IV. Helpful & Charitable. V. Skillful with their hands. VI. Confident. VII. Determination. VIII. Always seeking Justice. Barnim worshippers try their very best to mimic these traits of their God Beriador. 3. Barnim worshippers are known to be skilled leaders and traders but most importantly soldiers. '''Commonly Asked Questions.' What is considered sinning? Answer: a person who transgresses against divine law by committing an immoral act or acts What happens to Sinners? Are they forgiven or punished? Beriador knows of our imperfections, and because of such imperfections, he knows you will sin, but forgives those who are truly repentant (expressing or feeling sincere regret and remorse) of their sins, and pray to his/her God Beriador for forgiveness of his/her transgressions (sins). Depending on the offense, certain sinners are treated by the following punishments if they are baptized and sin. I. Reproved (The Action of the Elders confronting the Brother/Sister on their sin/s and announcing their Reprisal to his/her Congregation for all to know of their sinning). II. Disfellowship (The Action of the Elders Announcing to the Congregation of his/her disfellowment in which entails all members of the faith to disassociate themselves with the Brother/Sister). The Disassociated brother/sister may still attend the Congregation’s meetings, and communicate with the Elders. The Only way to be “Reinstated” in to the congregation is by proving of His/her Repentants and a written letter to the Elders of the Congregation in which disfellowshipped the Brother/Sister, and getting their Approval. What does the afterlife entail? What does one believe they have to do to get to the afterlife? How is a noble buried? Is there a special ceremony? Festival held in their honor? How are the civilians buried/disposed of? Do you have to be buried a certain way to make it to the afterlife? Does the religion have sacrifices that are made? Offerings? Is there a ceremony for when children are born? Are they blessed or have something done to them for good luck? Is there something equal to baptism or something similar? In the Beginning Baptism was completely voluntary, but after the Great Acts of Beriador in 1780AWB/1029AE Predicted by Barnim son of God Beriador himself in 1451, On the 12th day of October in the Year of our Lord 1736, the 285th Convention of the "Holy Body of Elders" Overseen by Kaiser Jason I von Stanflia, marked the start of a new Era in Gryffism, and changed the Gryffite World forever. That convention resulted in the Holy Decree of Law that on the Day “After” Beriadors Predictions occur, Baptism is to become mandatory by age 15 and all who do not comply shall be “gently encouragedby the infinite mercy” by the Vulcanus’ League of Holy Military Orders (Example: Holy Knights Order of the Angelic Barnim). It is Essential that on the 15th anniversary of one’s birth that they be baptized already or else they are seen as unfit to Rule, whether it be their household, Fief, Lordship, or State of the Empire. Are there rituals that are performed to praise god? Meetings, ritual dances, etc.? Is there believed to be a way to help the “possessed”? Cleansing of the soul? What are the beliefs on marriage? Multiple partners? One partner? Can you have sex with others than your married partner? Are there sacred texts such as the bible or scrolls? Are there any symbols that carry meaning? Ethical Principles or written codes of behavior? Are there any stories/myths/miracles that support the religion? Do you have any prayers/specific ways of worship? Are there any future predictions based of the religion? Earliest known Prediction on Public Record In the year 3,844BWB By the ancient line of the Vulcanus had predicted the Destruction of mankind’s unity it had held for the last 1,156 years, by which was depicted to occur in the year 3,200BWB, by the means of new languages, rivalries, greed, money, power, and sin. Are there any hymns or music that hold meaning to the religion? Revision of the Gryffite Beliefs ''In the Year of our Lord Beriador.... On the 12th day of October in the Year of our Lord 1736AWB, the 285th Convention of the "Holy Body of Elders" Overseen by Kaiser Jason I von Stanflia, marked the start of a new Era in Gryffism, and changed the Gryffite World forever. The Old Beliefs '' \Customize